gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 09
Worick tortures a captured Corsica underling for the reasons behind the attack on the Monroes while Nic and Doug fight. Monroe reminisces about the time a single, fourteen year old Twilight attacked the Monroe Family and tore through their defences. Ginger receives information that Nic and Doug are fighting, and also that the mission Doug accepted is targeting the Monroe Family. She and Gina head to intervene. Full Synopsis At the Paulklee Guild, Ginger warns Gina that Doug had bumped into the Benriya while on his mission. When asked what his mission, Ginger tells her it was to take out the Monroe Family's representative, much to Gina's shock. Worick tortures the Corsica underling into telling him what he knew. The underling refuses to reveal anything but an impatient Worick pulls out his gun and threatens to shoot the man's genitals off. Meanwhile Nic and Doug are fighting it out while Yang tells Daniel that they should be helping the Benriya. Daniel rebuts him saying it would only hinder the two and he takes bets from Miles and Diego. Yang looks on exasperatedly and asks Delico to say something but Delico just watches the two fighting Twilights silently. Nic and Doug continue to duke it out while Yang, Delico and Miles watch in awe. Daniel then says it was a long time since a young C/3 level Twilight had foolishly attacked the Monroe Family all by himself. Miles also remembers and adds that only he and Daniel survived the onslaught, even though they had two B-level Twilights employed for them. Daniel goes on to say that half the residence was annihilated and it was a funny story as to why the Twilight had lost it. Worick then appears behind Daniel and finishes the story for him. Daniel thanks him for his hard work and Worick is about to explain what he had found out when his eye is caught by the appearance of the Twilight fighting Nic. In their fight, Doug distracts Nic with his jacket before launching a set of knives at him. The knives hit Nic in all the right places, temporarily stopping Nic and allowing Doug to get away. Doug then goes after Daniel again but is saved by Delico and Nic, the latter of which forces Doug to crash through a window whilst he lands in a pile of garbage bags. Worick goes to get him up but Nic pushes him out of harm's way. As Doug escapes, Nic, who is overdosed on Celebre, follows him much to Worick's chagrin. Worick then tells Miles to contact the Paulklee Guild as Doug was one of their members and it would be troublesome if he was killed. Miles agrees and goes to contact the Guild, taking a reluctant Daniel with him. As Daniel is being dragged away he tells Worick his view on why the C/3 ranked Twilight attacked the Monroe Family, but Worick doesn't agree with him. As Nic and Doug continue to fight, Worick contemplates disabling Nic before "she" shows up. Suddenly a person arrives and asks why he looks so troubled, leaving him in a state of scared shock. Meanwhile Doug wonders why Nic looked so unfazed despite having so many injuries. Doug asks him what his problem was, but Nic ignores him and prepares to attack again. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2